Starwars, Harry Potter and The Living Tombstone
by patryckstar101
Summary: The living Tombstone thought it was going to be a normal day, then his girlfriend Taliah showed up and told him that they had to go to her sister's wedding. And as if that wasn't bad enough he gets pulled into the world of space, deathstars and a magic school. note that this story involves several different crossovers, Harry Potter, My little Pony, Star wars and Adventure Time.


**The Living Tom Stones POV...**

 **It was a dark yet gloomy day where I was staying. The cold wind running tough my mane as I sat under a tree writing a new story.**  
 **"Yoo hoo" Someone yelled, I looked up, it was my girlfriend Taliah. Taliah was a green pony with pink hair. Her cutie mark was a love heart with headphones. We had started going out last summer, we were at the beach and I had had been building a sand dome, she had trotted over and asked me ...**  
 **"Are you doing anything on Friday" she asked with a simple smile.**  
 **"nah why" I replied looking up,**  
 **"I just wanted to ask if you would like to come with me to the movies" She asked looking nervous, she looked around the beach.**  
 **"Super" I replied, "why me though" I questioned,**  
 **"Oh no particular reason, I just wanted someone to go with" She said,**  
 **"Ok so 8:00 o'clock Friday" I asked,**  
 **"Yep 8:00 o'clock Friday, don't be late alright" Taliah said, smiling so hard, her eyes looked like they were smiling too.**  
 **"Yeah I'll be there" I said with a goofy grin.**  
 **"Ok, see ya" she said, then she left. That Friday she asked me to be her boyfriend and I said yes. We had a really close relationship. Today she said something urgent.**

 **"My sister's getting married" She said rushing over to me. Her' hair waved as she ran.**  
 **"What" I said, as she neared me she stopped,**  
 **"My sister is getting married and she's invited us" Taliah said giddy.**  
 **He was confused as to which sister he was referring to so he asked,**  
 **"which sister" I asked,**  
 **"Rose" she exclaimed, " I don't know what to get her".**  
 **"What about I write a song for her" He suggested,**  
 **"Yeah that would be great" Taliah smiled.**  
 **"So when's the wedding" I asked her.**  
 **"Uh next week" she avoided,**  
 **"What" I said shocked, she shot me a smile," It's alright, I'll have it done by then, why don't you make up a package for her that matches my song".**  
 **"Ok what's the song called" she asked,**  
 **"Uh I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know, I'll need a day or two" I said. A loud thunder clap filled the sky and it began to rain.**  
 **"Lets go inside" I said.**

 **We walked to my house and we sat on the couch. I got my music book out, I scribbled down some notes and began to write my song. After a few hours I had it finished, I passed it to Taliah and drifted of to sleep.**  
 **She shook my shoulders and I woke up,**  
 **"what is this" she said as she read each note carefully.**  
 **"It's my song for Rose" He gulped, unsure if she liked it.**  
 **"It's awesome, what's it called" she questioned.**  
 **"I don't know yet", I looked around at my surroundings trying to find inspiration for the name of my song. I looked at the TV and out the window at the garden of Rose bushes and out at the meadow, that's it!. I thought.**  
 **"I've got it, Rose in the Meadow" I smiled,**  
 **"That's awesome, Rose in the Meadow, I like it. Your incredible living Tombstone" she smiled,**  
 **"I know" I kissed her.**  
 **"This is the best song ever" she smiled.**  
 **"gee thanks Taliah" I said appreciatively.**  
 **"Oh crap, look at the time I better run", Taliah said as she checked her' watch. She gave me a peck on the cheek and rushed out the door, just as the storm stopped. TLTS went to his room and picked up his favourite music book. He put his headphones on and began to read he turned page by page until he had read the whole book, he decided to have a nap, he set his book down on his side table and he fell asleep.**

 **A loud banging sound woke The Living Tomb Stone up, he sauntered over to the door and opened it and to his surprise it was Twilight Sparkle.**  
 **"May I come in and stay till the storm settles down, I can't see because it's so dark out there and my house is to far away. And I can't drive" she asked. She was shivering from the cold, she was wet and her lips were purple, her arms hugged her chest.**  
 **"Yeah sure come in, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold Twilight" He invited her in. He looked outside and saw that the storm had started up again, he hoped Taliah was safe. Twilight hopped inside and sat down on the cosy couch with a blanket in front of the fire.**  
 **"Hey Twilight do you want some tea" He asked her,**  
 **"Yeah sure" She smiled. He passed her the tea and sat down next to her.**  
 **"nice tea and sorry about barging in like this but I had no choice, it's far to dangerous to be out in a storm like that. Oh really nice house by the way it's totally amazing. Pinkie Pie said to say hi, she's been really, really busy as of late. You know I'm not sure, sure but I think she likes you." Twilight Sparkle said as she sipped her tea.**  
 **"I haven't seen her in a while, thanks for the compliment, it's made me feel so much better" TLTS smiled.**  
 **"My pleasure, by the way Rapidash is looking for you, she said it's urgent business, I wonder what she meant by business. That girl says a lot of weird things, oh well she's cool" TS smiled back.**  
 **"Why is Rapidash looking for me" He questioned,**  
 **"Don't know, all she said was that it was urgent business that's all I can tell you really." She exclaimed, she sipped more of her tea, "Is there anywhere I can sleep, I'm really tired" She yawned.**  
 **"Yeah, there's a guest bedroom down the hall, it's on the right side, four doors down" He said.**  
 **Twilight said goodnight and fell asleep on the bed.**  
 **TLTS quietly shut the door, he decided to have a nap, he went into his own room, he took a nap.**


End file.
